DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): Human beings are fundamentally social. From the day we are born we need to be in relationship to others, if we are to become competent members of our culture. Our social nature affects every aspect of development -- cognitive, linguistic, emotional, and even biological development are grounded in and supported by relating to others. Understanding others, then, why they think and behave the way they do, becomes a cornerstone of development. Key to this area of development is an understanding of mind -- knowing that people represent the world in different ways, ways that often conflict with the way the world really is, or with how I view the world. It is our thoughts and beliefs about the way things are that under gird how we act and interact with others. Failure to develop an understanding of mind has serious consequences, as can be seen in the lives of, for example, autistic individuals. The long-term goal of this project is to shed light on some of the sociocultural processes that play a role in the development of an understanding of mind. Specifically, we will examine one area of parenting -- guiding and controlling the child's behavior -- and its relationship to an understanding of mind. Two aspects of parenting will be studied: parenting style more generally, and maternal language used to modify or control behavior. With regard to general parenting style, the degree to which parents express attitudes and behaviors that encourage autonomy and freedom in learning or demand strict behavioral conformity will be investigated. These three aspects were chosen as being especially pertinent to the development of an understanding of mind -- encouraging the development of a child who questions, who understands that different people have different perspectives, and is not always forced to negate their own perspective. Previous work by the principal investigator indicates that there is a relationship between these aspects of parenting and children's understanding of mind. With regard to maternal language, pilot data suggests that the verbal attempts of mothers to change their children's behavior are important for the child's developing understanding of mind, when either the mother's, the child's or a joint perspective is focused on as a motivating factor for the behavior change. Focusing on behavioral conformity without regard to the perspectives involved, however, may have a detrimental effect on some children's developing understanding of mind. Data from this project will be useful to agencies and individuals working with low-income families, especially those involved in parenting programs and preparing children to enter formal schooling.